The present invention relates to automobile transmissions, and more particularly to an electric control system for an automobile transmission of the type including an endless transmission member in the form of a V-shaped belt running on a pair of V-shaped pulley units, the mutual distances of the conical sheaves of which are hydraulically adjustable to transmit an output torque of an internal combustion engine to a driven apparatus with an infinitely variable transmission ratio.